A Day In The Park
by StraightJacket xD
Summary: When Cat asks Jade and Tori to meet her in the park. This was not what they hoped would happen Jori, Cat/OFC Review Please


Victorious : A Day In The Park

A/N : I don't own Victorious. I wish I did then I could buy the rights to Firefly from those B******S at FOX. Dedicated to **You-Know-Who-You-Are**

Tori was relaxing in her room, listening to music. She had been stuck in the house all day because of the snow outside. She jumped off her bed screaming when she felt a strange feeling run through her body. She felt it feeling in her leg as she realised her Pear Phone was vibrating. She looked at the screen and saw that she had a text from Jade. Her heart started beating faster and she did her best to ignore the flips her stomach made. "Vega, Cat wants us to meet someone. Meet me in the park then we're all going to Andre's - J" Tori typed a quick reply before pulling on her shoes and jacket heading to the park.

When Tori got to the park she saw Jade sitting on a bench with 2 cups of coffee. As Tori got closer she could see Jade's blue eyes that made her go weak at the knees and that she had green highlights. She swept snow off of the bench and sat down next to Jade and was surprised to see Jade holding out one of the coffee cups to her. "You bought me a coffee"? Jade turned to look at her. "Just take the cup Vega". "It's not from the garbage is it"? Out of the corner of her eye she saw a smirk appear on Jade's face. "No it's not from the garbage". They sat on the bench. Each sipping their coffees to keep warm. They decided to go looking for Cat while they were walking. They walked around the entire park but didn't find them until they got back to the bench where Cat was making out with a blonde teen with purple bangs. She seemed Tori recognised her as the girl that had moved in just down the street from her. As they got closer they saw that she had 2 cartilage piercings on her left side. There was a small scar below her chin that was only just visible. And there was a small scar just above her right eye. When the blonde teen smiled a small dent appeared on her forehead. Cat approached them wrapping both of her best friends in a hug. "Guys, I want you to meet Hannah, My girlfriend."

Tori gave Hannah a hug and jade shook her hand. "Hi, it's nice to meet you; Cat has told me so much about you". They stood for about 30 minutes chatting away when a small group of around 10 drunken teens arrived. They surrounded them and as one of them started touching Tori's thigh Jade could feel her anger building. "Hey baby, how about I show you a good time" Tori's phone started to vibrate. The teen who was rubbing her thigh reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. "Hmmmm. Low Battery, well it won't be needed anymore". He turned and threw onto the now frozen pond. He started grinding against Tori. At the same time one of them started touching Cat's stomach. Hannah turned as quickly as she could and punched the guy groping Cat. She turned and saw Jade beating the crap out of the guy that had been touching Tori, so she turned back to comfort her redheaded girlfriend. The drunks had all ran away except for the one the angered goth was kicking. Tori reached out and touched Jade's shoulder. Jade was about to snap at the half-Latina when she saw tears in the usually warm brown eyes.

As Jade and Tori were looking at each other, the drunk crawled away. Jade stepped forward and pulled Tori into her embrace. Jade stood and held onto Tori as she cried and Hannah was trying to move Cat to the bench because she was lying in the snow, crying. When Tori had finished crying, Jade let go of her to go help Hannah move Cat. When they had moved Cat, Jade turned around and saw Tori slowly making her way over the ice to her phone. "VEGA, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING"? Tori kept making her way across the ice. "I need to get my phone Jade. It's new ok. My Mom and Dad won't get me another one after you broke my last one." "It was an accident Vega." "Yeah, because phones fall into chainsaws all the time." Jade was watching as Tori kept going, wishing she would just forget about her phone. Jade was frozen stiff as she heard the crack then Tori screaming as she fell through the ice. "TORI." She started running towards the pond and was going to jump in when she felt Cat grab her arm with an iron grip and pull her into a hug. All she could do was watch as Hannah slowly made her way across the ice.

"You're crying" Jade brought her hand up to her eyes and felt it. She was crying. How did Cat know before she did. "How… but… Vega… Tori…" "You love her. I needed to wait until you figured it out for yourself. I'm just sad that it took this for you to realise." Jade hugged her best friend tighter before looking over to see the blonde teen helping a freezing cold Tori to her feet. Cat released her and the both ran to the edge of the pond. When she got a better look she saw that Tori's skin was pale and her lips were blue. As soon as they were off the ice Jade pulled off her jacket and wrapped it around Tori's shoulders. She took her phone from her pocket and called for an ambulance turned to see Cat who was hugging Hannah, leaving soft kisses over her face and telling her how brave she was. She put her arms around Tori to try and warm her up. She looked over the Latina's shoulder to see a nodding Cat. "Tori"? She looked into the girls eyes and told her. "Tori Vega, I'm sorry it took me this long to realise it, but I love you." Tori smiled at Jade and Jade smiled back. "I love you too Jade" The both leaned in and shared a passionate kiss. Jade would swear fireworks were going off. They turned to ask Cat a question but she was too busy playing tonsil tennis with Hannah. They left the park and met the ambulance in the parking lot. The paramedics took Tori into the ambulance. Jade tried to get in but the paramedic turned to her. "Who are you" All Tori said was "that's my girlfriend" Jade felt her heart swell and sat down next to her girlfriend, planting a kiss on her lips.


End file.
